The current process to set up a lightweight directory access protocol (LDAP) directory services instance, such as Active Directory™ developed by Microsoft® Corporation of Redmond, Wash., requires manual user interaction at each step of the creation, maintenance, and upgrade procedures of the directory services. Furthermore, there is no utility available that consistently provides a standardized Active Directory™/LDAP directory services server for testing, virtualization, replication, migration, and other purposes. Additionally, no procedure is available that can be used to automate test conditions for fully automating particular test cases requiring Active Directory™/LDAP directory services servers in the test configuration, where the directory services are made to be operational and ready for testing. Thus, there is a need for an efficient, flexible, versatile utility to automate the consistent creation, maintenance, and upgrading of a standardized Active Directory™/LDAP directory services server for testing, virtualization, conversion, and migration into a cloud configuration.